Number XIII and the Keyblade Master
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Just when Sora thought that he was going to face another enemy... who knew that the person in front of him was going to be his beloved soulmate? SxR.. pls R
1. Chapter 1

**Number XII and the Keyblade Master: Part 1**

Sora was at Hollow Bastion fighting Heartless, along with Donald and Goofy. They were outside Merlin's house, on their way to see Leon and Cloud when a bunch of Heartless attacked them.

A lot of heartless were present. Some were the Surveillance Robots, others were the NeoShadows. There were also the Soldiers and the all too annoying common Shadows. Strangely, there were also groups of Nobodies, called the Samurai Nobodies.

Sora ran into the Bailey and got separated form Donald and Goofy.

From there, lots of heartless were still tailing him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy in a black appeared. All of the heartless that surrounded Sora disappeared in a snap.

"You're… You're from The Organization, aren't you?" Sora asked harshly as he pointed his Keyblade toward the mysterious stranger.

"Yes I am, Sora." The guy said lowly. Sora stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm you, Sora."

"What?!"

"I'm your Nobody, Roxas."

"Roxas?!" Sora charged his keyblade at Roxas but his Nobody blocked it with Oblivion. "Why are you here? Did The Organization send you to kill me?" Sora shouted still forcing his keyblade on Roxas.

"No…" Roxas said calmly. "But I did come for you."

Sora stopped struggling but his keyblade was still on Roxas's. "Why?! To kill me?! Then do it! Do it now Roxas!" Roxas sighed. Oblivion disappeared and he brought his hood down. Sora was taken back by Roxas's appearance, so he brought his keyblade down. He looks exactly like him, except for the hair. Sora's hair is spikier and brown while Roxas had not-so-spiky hair and it was blond. Roxas also had the most beautiful set of eyes. Similar to his, only lighter.

This is the first time Sora actually noticed Roxas's appearance… the last time they met they were in a battle.

Sora thought that Roxas was a beautiful boy but he set that aside first. Right now, he needed to get away from this guy and save his own life.

"I'm here because…" Roxas began. "I wanted to save you. The Organization is indeed planning to kill you and I'm here to protect you."

"And who are you trying to fool here? Me?" Sora asked with a raised brow. "Ha! It didn't work! I maybe a lighthearted person but I don't believe anyone that easily especially if THEY'RE MY ENEMY." Sora growled.

Roxas smiled and said, "If I were lying, would I waste my time in telling you all these?" Sora was about to say something but Roxas cut him first. "No. If the Organization wants to kill you and I'm up with the plan, I should've killed you by now."

"Okay… But why? I thought you hated me. You said I was the very reason why you shouldn't exist in the first place. You said I'm light and you're dark. We're opposites."

Roxas moved closer to Sora and Sora took a step back. "You said it Sora. I'm dark and you're light. When there's darkness, light should always be there to take the darkness away." Roxas took a step forward and Sora took another step back. "Sora… I don't hate you. I'm just sad that I found out that I'm just a Nobody."

"But you're not just a Nobody, Roxas. If you are, you wouldn't feel any pity for me, right?" Sora said as he continued to step back until his back hit the wall.

"Right. I also wouldn't be able to feel…" Roxas trailed off.

"Feel…?"

"Feel…" Roxas repeated.

"Feel what?!" Sora asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't be able to feel Love…" Roxas blushed.

"Love?" Sora asked shocked. "For me?" Roxas nodded reluctantly.

Sora noticed that Roxas's body was pressed against his and that his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"I guess now… you'd probably think of me as the worst Nobody ever. I mean who would've thought I would love you, I mean I'm you." Roxas said. Sora chuckled. For the first time ever, Sora had actually felt happy knowing that there was someone who loved him even though it wasn't who he expected.

Sora thought of something just to test how true Roxas was.

"You got that right Roxas!" Sora shouted. "You really are the worst Nobody ever. I mean, I already hate you because you're part of the organization and now this!" Sora pushed Roxas away.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said as tears started pooling in his eyes. Sora began to walk away while Roxas watched him. Sora was about to reach the end of the Bailey when he smiled and stopped at his tracks. _Guess this is enough… _Sora told himself. _Besides, hurting somebody especially a lover is not part of my book. (Borrowed from the song Never Knew I Needed- Ne-yo)_

Roxas stared at Sora's frozen position. Roxas froze too for the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall. His lips collided with Sora's. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pressed his body against Roxas.

Roxas pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Sora smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I can see that." Roxas smiled. "But why?"

"Just think of it as a reward." Sora smiled.

"Reward?"

"Yeah… Because I've learned that only a person who loves someone dearly can let someone they love go." Sora explained. "Also… it's with the way you cry. No one's ever cried for me like that before."

Roxas smiled. "I may not have a heart, but I know these things. And seeing you happy is already enough for me to go on." Sora smiled and leaned in again. He kissed Roxas full on the lips and Roxas kissed back. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Roxas pulled apart.

"You should go now. Donald and Goofy are probably looking for you." Roxas said.

"Aren't you gonna come with me?" Sora asked. Roxas shook his head. "Why?!" Sora asked, anxiously.

"Because I can't go with you, Sora. It doesn't go that way." Roxas cupped Sora's cheek.

"But we're together now, right? Or are we not?" Sora asked.

"Of course we are." Roxas chuckled. "But things don't always go our way right?" Sora didn't say anything. "People see me as a bad guy because I'm part of The Organization. If they see me with you, they will think that I'll—"

"But you won't! You won't kill me Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"Shh…" Roxas gave him a peck. "You're saying that because you already know me and you… love me." Roxas said softly with a blush. "People around you, to be specific your friends, still don't know the Roxas you saw earlier." Roxas brushed Sora's bangs away.

"I promise, once all of these are over, we can be together all the time. But right now, we must go back to our own groups first." Roxas said.

Sora eyes glistened. "I'm gonna miss you, Rox. I know we've been together for awhile but…"

"I know how you feel. I'm gonna miss you too. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself, okay?" Roxas said sweetly.

"Promise…" Sora said. "You take care too, okay?"

"I'm not sure about that. I'll be too busy protecting you to take care of myself."

Sora glared at him. "Then don't protect me." Sora pouted. Roxas laughed at this. "Fine… I'll take care of myself."

"Thank you." Sora smiled and gave him a kiss. "Goodbye, Rox."

"No, I'll see you later."

"See ya!" Sora said. Roxas opened a portal and stepped inside. Once he was gone, Sora left the Bailey.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed as Sora approached them.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine…" Sora laughed.

"Why are your cheeks all red, Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora's cheeks turned redder. "Nothing… Maybe fighting those heartless just wore me out."

"Okay." Goofy said.

"Come on guys… lets go." Sora said.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy reached The World That Never Was, and from there… lots of Heartless and Nobodies attacked them. But thankfully they managed to defeat all of them in just a snap.

Sora remembered that the King said that this was The Organization's stronghold, so he assumed that Roxas must be here.

They were at the Memory's Skyscraper when Sora said, "Guys, I'm gonna check the place okay?"

"Okay! Come on Goofy." Donald said.

"No, err… would it be alright if I go alone? I promise I'll meet you back here." Sora said immediately.

"But Sora! You might need protection!" Donald quacked. "No Donald, it's alright. I promise, you guys stay here while I investigate, sounds cool?" Sora asked.

"Oh… okay!" Donald and Goofy chirped. Sora smiled and went off. Sora entered a dark alleyway but Kingdom Hearts was enough to provide a source of light for him. Sora went further inside the dark alleyway until he felt someone behind him.

"Now what's the keyblade master doing here all by himself?" asked a low voice.

"Who are you?!" Sora shouted bitterly as he summoned his Ultima Weapon out.

"No one special… but to Sora… I'm very special and so is he to me." Sora turned around and saw Roxas grinning with arms wide open. Sora's keyblade disappeared and he ran into Roxas's arms. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck and Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

Sora buried his face in Roxas's chest and said, "Don't scare me like that."

Roxas played with Sora's spikes and said, "I'm sorry… But you know, you should be more cautious next time. It's not safe to wander in this place when you're alone. Especially you, Sora. You're not safe here, understand?"

"Yes…" Sora sighed. "But how did you know I was here?" Sora looked up. "I mean… Exactly here?"

"I guess… that's just how Roxie works." Roxas smiled.

"Roxie?" Sora grinned devilishly.

"It's my petname."

"Awww… That's so cute… Rox—ieeeeee." Sora said cutely.

Roxas laughed. Once Roxas got hold of himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's. Roxas's grip around Sora's body tightened and brought him closer to him as much as possible.

The two kissed for what seemed like forever until a soft moaned escaped Sora's mouth which vibrated in Roxas mouth and made Roxas give out a loud moan. Roxas pulled apart from Sora and said, "That's the first time I've ever done something like that." He panted.

"Me too…" Sora panted hard with a grin plastered on his face. Sora was about to kiss him again but instead Roxas looked away. Roxas saw that Sora was hurt so he gave him a peck and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is something wrong, Rox?" Sora asked with a lot of concern.

"No… But we need to stop for now." Roxas said calmly.

"Why?"

"You're in my world, remember? It's not safe."

Sora brought his face up and pouted. Roxas laughed at this silly gesture which eventually made Sora laugh as well. Roxas hug tightened and said, "I'm just glad I was the one who found you."

"Yeah… Or else I would've been toasted." Sora laughed.

"That's okay, I think you would taste great." Roxas laughed which earned a playful hit from Sora.

"Sora… were you looking for me? That's why you've been wandering around this place?" Roxas asked.

Sora blushed. "Uh-huh. The King told me once that this was the Organization's Stronghold so… I assumed that you were here." Sora smiled. "I really wanted to see you Rox." He said as he rubbed his nose with Roxas.

"You're blushing." Sora stated.

"Am not!" Roxas defended as he tried to calm his face down.

"Whatever…" Sora rolled his eyes. Sora smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sora." Roxas gave Sora a peck. "You should go now. I promise we'll see each other again, very soon. It won't be long now."

Sora just nodded.

"Do you want me to open a portal for you?" Roxas asked.

"Okay. I'll meet with Donald and Goofy at the Memory's Skyscraper."

Roxas nodded and open a portal. Sora stepped inside and shouted, "Take care… Roxas!"

Sora was gone and Roxas smiled to himself. "I will… _for you._"

"SORA!!!" Donald shouted. "Where have you been?!"

"I told you, I looked around." Sora said, a little irritated by the duck's attitude.

"Well, did you find anything?" Goofy asked.

Sora straight face turned into a grin, remembering the events that had happened earlier. "Yup!"

"What is it?" Donald demanded.

"It's a secret." Sora said cheerfully.

"Should we ask?" Goofy said.

"No… just leave it guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Number XII and the Keyblade Master: Part 2**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were at the Altar of Naught, along with Kairi, Riku and the King. Xemnas was talking to Kingdom Hearts when he felt the presence of Sora and the rest.

"What do you want?" Xemnas asked in a tired voice. "My Kingdom Hearts is already ruined. What more could you get here?"

"We want you gone, Xemnas!" Sora shouted as he charged his Ultima Weapon at Xemnas. Before Sora could attack, all the Organization members were standing in front of him, protecting Xemnas.

Sora saw Roxas and gave him a weak smile. Roxas smiled back, hesitantly.

"What are you smiling at?" Axel asked the blond.

"Nothing!" Roxas defended immediately.

"ATTACK!" Xemnas ordered.

Sora and the rest positioned themselves and soon the battle began.

"You three…" Xemnas looked at Axel, Roxas and Xigbar. "…stay here." The three obeyed and stayed with Xemnas as they watch the rest of the Organization members get eliminated one by one.

"Anyone who'd like to be next?!" Sora shouted, angrily. "Axel?!" Axel was about to attack Sora when Xemnas blocked his way with arm. "Axel… let Roxas take him."

"Me?!" Roxas asked in disbelief. "But why? I-I-I can't… I can't…" Roxas protested.

"Silence!" Xemnas shouted and immediately Roxas stopped talking. "Listen to me, you're Sora's nobody so basically you know everything about him which, in this case, will make it a lot easier for you to defeat him."

"But I…"

"GO!"

Roxas moved towards Sora. He summoned his Oblivion and Oathkeeper and dragged it on the floor and moved closer and closer to Sora. Sora felt disappointment and fear for Roxas. His Ultima Weapon was at his hand but was not positioned for battle.

He was too stunned because of what was happening, that he didn't have the strength to move nor think of what to do next. He just stood there, waiting for whatever Roxas was gonna do next.

Roxas made his signature pose and ran for Sora. Just when the keyblades were only centimeters away from Sora's face, Roxas stopped.

"DO IT NOW, ROXAS!" Xemnas said, impatiently.

"I c-cant…" Roxas's keyblades disappeared and he faced Xemnas. "I can't do it, Xemnas. And I won't!"

"Rox?" Sora said, softly. Roxas looked at him and gave him a wink. He turned his gaze back to Xemnas and said, "I can't do it because… he's my other… and…" Roxas looked at Sora again and cupped his cheek. "And…" Roxas repeated. Roxas leaned in, Sora did the same and they kissed each other.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"What is going on here?" Riku asked.

"Roxas… how could you? You've betrayed us." Xigbar said.

"Maybe…" Roxas said calmly.

"But why?" Axel asked, anxiously.

"I'm sorry Axel, but I guess this happened for a reason." Roxas tried to explain.

"I don't care what your reasons are, Roxas! You're going down!" Xigbar attacked Roxas but thankfully Roxas was fast so in just a second, Xigbar was then eliminated.

"I've had it with this nonsense. All we do is kill and attack people. We collect hearts and stay in the darkness… but for what purpose?!" Roxas blurted out. "Nothing!" Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's body. "Shh… It's okay… Calm down, Roxas. I'm here." Sora whispered in Roxas's neck.

"Thank you…" Roxas smiled weakly. He then made his voice straight again and said, "I'm leaving with Sora whether you…" He looked at Xemnas and Axel. "… or you guys…" He looked at Sora's friends. "… like it or not!"

Roxas turned his gaze to Sora. "See… I told you we'd be together soon." Sora giggled.

"Let's go…" Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and began to walk away.

"Roxas! Look out!" Kairi shouted.

Roxas turned around and saw Xemnas running towards them. Roxas pushed Sora out of the way and fought Xemnas. He brought his Oblivion and Oathkeeper out and made his signature moves.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, worriedly.

"Stay there, Sora." Roxas said and Xemnas hit him.

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted. He stood up and made his way to Roxas but was blocked by Axel.

"Axel… I don't have time for you." Sora said, bitterly.

"Why, am I not THAT good enough for you?" Axel asked as he bought his Chakrams out.

"I guess I could play along." Sora casted lots of 'Thundaga' on Axel and attacked him while he's at it. Finally, Axel was defeated so Sora made his way to Roxas again.

Xemnas held Roxas in the mid-air, at the end of the Altar of Naught, holding only his arm.

"The Keyblade's chosen one. I see that this NOBODY is important to you." Xemnas said in a low voice.

"He's not a Nobody, he's a SOMEBODY!" Sora shouted. "I thought I'm the one you wanted, so why not take me instead."

"Sora… NO!" Roxas protested.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Roxas betrayed us." Xemnas explained.

"So what?! Roxas doesn't want to be with you guys, he wants to be with me." Sora said. His temper was rather high. "He doesn't like it here. He wants to be with me, where true happiness is."

Xemnas laughed. "Sora, we don't have hearts that's why we don't feel anything."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sora cried as he charged his keyblade to Xemnas.

"If you dare hurt me Sora, I swear, I'll let Roxas fall." Xemnas threatened.

"Fine, I'll give you whatever it is that you want and in return, I want Roxas back."

"I need a heart, Sora. A very powerful one."

"Fine! Take mine!" Sora stabbed his keyblade to his chest and his heart floated in the air. _Good thing I have an anti form, otherwise I would've passed out by now._ Sora told himself. Sora motioned the heart to Xemnas.

"There! Now let Roxas go!" Sora shouted.

"Great idea!" Xemnas laughed and let Roxas fall.

"Roxas!" Sora ran after him and jumped off the Altar of Naught. Both were falling so fast that it might be impossible for them to survive. Sora grabbed Roxas arm and hugged him. Sora took the Lamp Charm out of his pocket and summoned the Genie.

"Whatcha' need Sora?" the Genie asked.

"I wish Roxas and I were back on top."

"You got it!" Genie snapped his fingers and just like that, Sora and Roxas were back on the Altar of Naught. They both fell on the floor with Roxas on top. He poked Sora's head which made Sora pout. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Roxas said angrily. "You could've gotten yourself killed, Sora!" Roxas blurted out then his voice turned soft. "Didn't you know that you scared me by doing that?"

"I know… but…" Sora said softly. "… I'm more afraid of losing you, Roxas." Roxas smiled at this and kissed him. Sora was about to kiss back when…

"Umm… GUYS!!! A little help here!" Kairi shouted. She and the rest of the gang were fighting Xemnas. Roxas helped Sora up and told Kairi that he and Sora will take care of Xemnas while she and the rest can go somewhere safe.

Soon, Sora and Roxas defeated Xemnas and Sora got his heart back.

"You did it Rox! You saved us!" Sora said, cheerfully. "Thank you." He smiled and hugged Roxas.

Roxas smiled and hugged back. "Thank you too… Sora."

Sora and Roxas were so busy thanking each other and telling how great they are, that they didn't notice a glowing thing in between them.

"Sora! Roxas! What's that?" Donald pointed the thing.

"It's a heart." Riku started.

Roxas looked at the thing. "It is." He said with a lot of amazement in his voice.

Suddenly, Roxas floated in the air and the 'heart' went inside Roxas's chest exactly where his heart was supposed to be. Roxas was on his feet again and all the light that had come from the 'heart' was gone.

"What. Just. Happened?" Sora asked, confused.

"It would seem that your love for Roxas and his love for you…" The King said. "…even though he doesn't have a heart. No offense." The King told to Roxas.

"None taken." Roxas smiled sincerely.

"…had created this special 'heart' that was suitable for Roxas only." The King finished.

"You mean… I have a heart now, right?" Roxas said, excitedly.

"Absolutely!" The king said.

"Then that means I'm a real human now." Roxas said. "I'm not a Nobody, I'm a SOMEBODY!"

Sora hugged Roxas from his back. "That's right, and you are MY somebody." Roxas faced Sora and hugged him back. "Just remember that, Roxas, okay?"

"What is?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Kinda?" Roxas scratched the back of his neck.

"You'll always be my SOMEBODY, my dear Roxas." Sora smiled. "With or without a heart, your mine and I'm yours."

"That's so sweet, Sora. I'll definitely remember that!" Roxas smiled then he whispered something in Sora's ear.

"What?! No way… Of course they'll accept you! You're with me!" Sora protested.

"But Riku…"

Sora sighed. He pulled away from Roxas and faced Riku. "Riku… Roxas is my… Other… Aren't you gonna forgive him? I mean I already did, the mere fact that I should be the one who's mad at him."

"I accept him, Sora." Kairi said. "It'll be great to have him in the group. At least there is someone who'll always be there to protect you and make you happy."

"But we can do all those things! We can give those to him Kairi! You, me, Donald, Goofy and the King. He doesn't…" Riku trailed off when he saw Sora's sky blue eyes glistened.

"Riku." Roxas said speaking for the first time. Riku looked at him. "I'm really, really sorry about before. I know what I did was wrong. I should've just given my being to Sora immediately, but instead I let all the anger and hatred take over me. So, I apologize.

"But Riku… please accept me, the real me. I'm not the bad person you know. I just did that for Sora." Roxas said. "I'm saying this, not for my own purposes but for Sora's happiness."

Riku sighed and playfully punched Roxas arm. There was a moment of silence. "Fine… but you have to promise that you'll never ever hurt Sora."

"I swear!"

Riku smiled and gave Roxas a knuckle sandwich which made him pout. Riku laughed which earned a glare from Roxas.

"Don't worry Roxas, Riku laughs at me too every time I pout." Sora blushed as he said this.

"Will you pout for me?" Roxas asked innocently and Sora did as told. "Awww… you're so CUTE! I wonder why Riku laughs at you."

"Ehem!" Riku faked which made the two look at him. "I'm sorry too, Roxas."

Roxas smiled. "Hey guys, wanna go home? I could open a portal for you. Destiny Islands, right?"

"Right." Riku said. Once all of them got inside the portal, Roxas closed it.

"What about us, Rox? Aren't we going home?" Sora asked.

"We are… but I wanna take the Gummi Ship on going there." Roxas said.

"Gummi Ship? If you say so."

"I'll drive…"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. "No, Roxas. You can't…"

"Yes I can!"

"Rox…" Sora said in a straight tone.

"Pwease… Pwease pwease pwease." Roxas pouted. "I'll be bwewy bwewy good Sowa."

"Fine…" Sora sighed. _It a good thing I love you, Roxas._

_**Inside the Gummi Ship…**_

"Whoa… this place is so COOL." Roxas exclaimed.

They took their seats and Roxas started to drive really fast.

"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!" Sora shouted. "Stop the ship! Stop the ship!" He panted.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"Don't drive it too fast!" Sora poked Roxas head.

"Ow— why?"

"Umm… don't you like to drive it slowly, that way our journey would be more romantic." Sora said cutely which made Roxas blush. "You're blushing again, Roxas."

"And so are you." Roxas poked Sora's nose. Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and pulled him for a kiss. He sat Sora on his lap and nibbled on Sora's lower lip. Sora moaned Roxas's name which made Roxas kiss harder. Roxas moved from Sora's lips down to his jaw and into his neck, leaving visible butterfly marks.

"Sora…" Roxas said in Sora's neck.

"What is it, Rox?" Sora said softly.

Roxas kissed Sora's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sora moved back to seat and Roxas started the ship again.

Once they got to Destiny Islands, Roxas pulled Sora for another kiss and ran outside. "Roxas!" Sora ran after him and once he caught up, he stumbled into Roxas. Sora gave him a peck and ran again.

Once Roxas reached the little Island, Sora was already at the Paopu tree with Riku and Kairi. Roxas sat beside Sora and panted. "I'll race with you again, Sora. And when I do, I'll make sure I win."

"We'll see." Sora giggled and let Roxas rest his head on his shoulder.

_**THE END**_


End file.
